That Vision
by CuttieGirll57
Summary: Everything was perfectly normal until Ethan had that vision. The vision that changed things between him and Benny.
1. What Did I Just See?

_**A/N: I know, I know I should update my other stuff, but...I'm don't really get the inspiration for them right now. Plus, this idea came to me and I just had to write it!**_

_**Anyways...on with the story!**_

**Ethan's POV**

Benny and I were walking home from school. He was, as usual, going on about how he wanted to impress some girl, while I was pretending to listen. For some reason, this topic had gotten pretty annoying lately.

"So I'm coming over later, 'kay?" he asked, changing the subject, probably noticing I had no interest in it.

"Why do you even ask? You were obviously coming even if I said no." I gave a small laugh as Benny smirked at me.

"You know me so well." he said as he put his arm around my shoulder. That's when I had yet another vision. And what I saw totally surprised me.

_It was me, on top of somebody, obviously kissing, no, making out with that person. Also, that person was obviously a guy. We were on the floor of my bedroom, his arms wrapped around my neck, while my hands were on his hips. As the heated kiss ended, I saw who the guy was. As I had guessed, it was him. My best friend, Benny. He wrapped his fingers in my hair as I slowly kissed his neck._

"_Ethan..." The way he said my name really surprised me. I've never heard my best friend speak like that before. It was somewhat of a combination between a sigh and a moan. He obviously wanted more._

_And so did I._

...What did I just see?

"What did you see, E?" Benny's voice made me come back to reality. I just stared at him, blushing like mad, eyes open wide. "E? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, everything's fine." I knew I was a terrible liar.

"So are you going to tell me about a vision?" Benny asked curiously. No way, I couldn't tell him! I could barely explain to myself what I had seen. "Is it bad?"

"No, no, it's...nothing important." I could feel myself becoming all sweaty. My face was burning and my heart was beating faster than ever.

"C'mon, E, you know you can tell me."

"I...I gotta go." I quietly said, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Ethan..."

"I'll talk to you later, ok?" With that, I ran home as fast as I could, leaving my confused best friend behind.

Of all the people who I could have a vision like that about, it had to be Benny. What was even worse than the vision itself...was that I wanted to see it again, I wanted to _feel it_.

God, what was wrong with me? I couldn't actually be attracted to my best friend that way, could I? After that vision, I didn't know anymore. I didn't know anything anymore.

All that I knew was that I would never see Benny the same way again.


	2. I Need To Know

_**A/N: I meant to update wayyy earlier, but didn't have the time to finish writing. I guess being sick does have its advantages...Anyways, hope you like it and forgive me for keeping you waiting too long :)**_

**Benny's POV**

I just stood there confused, watching Ethan run away, obviously trying his best to avoid giving me an answer. I just didn't get it. Why couldn't he tell me about his vision? Usually, when he had them, I was the first person he came to, so why all the secrecy all of a sudden? Was it that bad that he had to keep it to himself or something?

Wait, it was about me! It had to be, Ethan had a vision while touching _me_! Was something bad going to happen to me? Something he couldn't bring himself to tell me? I...I wasn't going to die or something, right?

God, I had to find out! Not knowing what he saw was driving me crazy!

"Something wrong?" I turned around to see Sarah walking towards me.

"Ethan's acting weird." I said, still worrying about what he might have seen.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. I sighed.

"He had a vision and he won't tell me about it. And I know it was about me, since we were touching when he had it and-"

"Wait," Sarah interrupted me, looking kind of shocked. "Did you just say he didn't tell _you_? It must be something serious then."

"That's why I'm so worried, Sarah!" I told her, a little louder than I had intended. "What if something really bad happens to me and he's too scared to tell me? If he knows I'm in danger, I should know too, shouldn't I?"

"Benny, stop jumping to conclusions. You don't know for sure that it's something bad."

"Then what reason would he have to act all strange and hide it from me?" Then, an idea came to me. "_You _should ask him! I'm sure he'll tell you if you do, then you'll tell me!"

Ethan really liked Sarah, didn't he? Then he would most likely tell her if she promised to keep it secret. But of course, the promise would have to be a lie...

"But he's gonna be mad at me for telling you!" the vampire told me. Being the desperate person I am, I tried putting on my saddest face. "That's not gonna work on me, you know."

"Please?" I didn't give up. She laughed.

"Fine!" she said, as I smirked. "I'm babysitting tonight so I'll ask him then. Happy?"

"Yes."

Sarah and I got to Ethan's house together that night, as we had been hanging out all day, thinking of ways of how she could ask him without looking suspicious.

"Hey guys." Ethan greeted us and I eyed him confused. He still had that look from earlier and he avoided looking me in the eyes. God, was it that bad?

Apparently, his parents had left a little earlier that night, as there was nobody in the house, besides him and Jane, who came downstairs and happily greeted Sarah. Ethan and I sat on the couch. I was looking at him nervously, while he was pretending to pay attention to the TV. I knew he wasn't, it was so obvious his mind was somewhere else. I couldn't help thinking it was about that vision. He looked so tense, worried, even a little scared, but he was trying to hide all of it, I could tell. I had to admit, he looked kind of cute like that but...

Wait, did I just think my best friend was cute?

"I'm sorry for earlier..." Ethan finally spoke, catching me by surprise. I kinda hoped he didn't notice me staring at him like that.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you really don't want to..." And suddenly I felt kind of bad for the plan I had made with Sarah. But not bad enough to stop it.

"Uh, Benny," the vampire babysitter said as she gave me the 'you know what I mean' look. "Jane wants to play with you upstairs."

"'Kay, I'll go then." I got off the couch and headed upstairs, giving Sarah a wink when Ethan wasn't looking.

Of course, being my stupid, curious self, I couldn't just go. I just hid carefully so Ethan wouldn't see me, while still being able to hear their conversation.

"So, Benny's telling me you're acting kinda weird today. What's up with that?" I heard Sarah say, glad that she was following the plan.

"It's nothing...really..." Yeah right, like I couldn't tell by the tone of his voice that there was definitely _something_.

"You seem pretty tense. Really, Ethan, what's wrong?" _C'mon, say it_, I almost yelled, but just shouted in my head...for no apparent reason. "You know you can tell me."

"You'll probably get freaked out, trust me, I _was _and still am..." Freaked out? Okay, I _needed_ to know what the freaking vision was!

"Whatever it is, tell me. I'm not going to freak out. Promise." I heard him sigh.

"Okay...So, when Benny and I were walking home from school...I had this vision when he touched my shoulder...It was me and him, and I..." Ethan suddenly stopped, making me, once again, curious as hell.

"Benny, I know you're listening!" Just as he said that, he walked towards me, giving me a very strange look. "I'm not telling you, okay?" With that, he went to his room.

"You idiot!" Sarah yelled, smacking me over the head. "You know I was going to tell you! Now he won't tell any of us!"

"Well, excuse me for being curious!"

"And now, even _I_ am extremely curious! Happy?"

My thoughts went back to what Ethan had started telling Sarah.

"_It was me and him, and I..."_

So the vision wasn't all about me, it was about both of us. I had no idea when or how, but I was going to find out what this was all about!


	3. Control

**Ethan's POV**

Why? Why? WHY?

Why did I have to get that stupid vision? Why did _he _have to be so curious about it? Why can't we just act like it never happened? Just...why?

All I wanted was to forget that I saw _that_. A part of me hoped that this was all a dream, or that the vision was simply wrong. Yes, I knew my visions were never wrong, but I still hoped that this one could be.

But there was another part of me that didn't quite agree. A part of me that wanted it all to be true. It was strange, but I couldn't help wanting that.

What was wrong with me? Wanting to make out with my best friend? How could I even _think _about that? Oh yeah, because of that freaking vision of me and him actually doing that.

But I didn't actually like what I saw...right? Why was I even asking myself that? I didn't actually want to kiss him for real!

Then why did I want to see it again? God, it was so confusing! My mind was telling me something, while my heart was telling me something else.

Wait, _heart_? What the hell? No, it couldn't be true! I didn't, I _couldn't_ like Benny that way, I wasn't gay! I liked Sarah, didn't I?

Yes, that's it! The way I could see how I really felt. I tried picturing myself kissing Sarah instead of Benny, the same way, same place, same position. Sarah has been my crush for a while so, if kissing Benny felt anything like kissing her, then I knew my answer.

I started freaking out even more than before. Picturing Sarah instead of Benny like that made me feel...nothing. Nothing at all. No emotion, no tension, no anything. Yes, I didn't feel anything when thinking about kissing the girl I was supposedly crushing on.

But when my thoughts went back to the real vision...I did feel all those things, and more. No matter how much I was trying to run away from the truth, I knew what all this meant. I did, in fact, have a crush on Benny, that's why I couldn't stop thinking about...how it would feel like to do that with him for real.

Ok, stop there! Just because I had feelings for him didn't mean I was going to do anything about it! Benny has been my best friend since forever, and I certainly didn't want to ruin our friendship because of this stupid thing I couldn't control.

Yes, in the vision, he was kissing me too, but how could I know he wasn't doing it just to make me happy? How could I know that I wasn't forcing myself on him, making him pity me? No, I couldn't risk our relationship becoming that.

I had to push these feelings away. I had to stop thinking about them. If I did, I could stop the vision from becoming true. I just had to control myself. Yeah...I could do that.

"E, can I come in?" My heart stopped when I heard the voice I least needed to hear right now. I sighed and tried to sound normal.

"S-sure. You know you don't need to ask." As soon as Benny entered the room, I realized just how hard this was going to be.

Now that I had realized my feelings, I started seeing things I've never seen before, like just how _good_ it felt to be around him. How good looking he really was. How I could get lost in his beautiful green eyes. How I always felt electricity when he was touching me. How he could make me melt with just a simple smile.

Yes, that moment I knew it. I didn't just have a crush on Benny. And I wasn't just attracted to him either. No, I was totally in love with my best friend.

But I still couldn't do anything about it. No, I had to stay in control. That was the right thing to do.

But certainly not what I really wanted.


	4. It All Adds Up

**Benny's POV**

I quickly entered Ethan's room and gave him a smile, to show that I wasn't mad at him for not telling me. Well, I kind of was, but would I have a more of a chance to find out if I showed it or if I acted nice? It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

I noticed that he was staring at me in a very strange way. Even stranger than earlier. There was something about his stare that made me weak in the knees, so I had to sit down on his bed. I also noticed that he was looking me up and down, but avoiding my eyes. Was Ethan checking me out?

Whoa, where did that come from? Of course he wasn't, there was _no _way he could possibly like me that way. But, honestly, the thought of it didn't freak me out or something. Huh. Maybe I kinda had a _tiny _little crush on Ethan. Okay, I actually liked him a lot, but I would have never admitted it. Not even to myself most of the time. But I knew there was no freaking way he felt the same way.

Even if he was still giving me those stares, not saying anything. God, it was driving me crazy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I finally spoke. I realized my question took him by surprise.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a light chuckle. I could see he was kind of uneasy and embarrassed. Maybe he _was _checking me out after all. I blushed a little at the thought but looked down so he wouldn't notice. I decided to drop the subject.

"So are you going to tell me about your vision?" I asked as nicely as I could, careful not to sound demanding or something. He sighed and looked at me, a hint of sadness in his eyes. I hated that look.

"Benny, I told you, it's nothing. Why do you keep insisting?"

"Because you've always told me everything, no matter what. Why won't you do it now, especially if you say it's nothing?" He stares at me with his mouth open, knowing he couldn't really argue with that. "Ethan, is it really that bad?"

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"The vision. We were touching when you had it, so I know it's about me." I signaled for Ethan to come and sit next to me. He did as he was told. "Is..." I paused and took his hand in mine, as he looked down, probably not feeling very comfortable like that. "...something bad going to happen to me and you can't bring yourself to tell me?" He stared at me for a second then shook his head.

"That's what you thought?" Okay, now I was just confused.

"It's not that?"

"No, don't worry. Nothing like that is going to happen." I kept staring at him to see if there were any signs of lying. I saw none, but there was a small blush covering his cheeks. "Um, Benny...You're still holding my hand."

"Sorry." I said, quickly letting go of his hand, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm just...really confused. So I'm not in danger?"

"No, Benny, you're not in danger. You know I would tell you if you were." This just confused me even more.

"Then how come you won't tell me what you really saw?" I could see by his change of face that I made him uncomfortable again. "You didn't deny it. It _was _about me. And when you were talking with Sarah, I overheard you saying it had to do with you too." Now his eyes went wide and his face became as pale as a ghost's. "You said, and I quote, 'It was me and him, and I...'. Don't deny it, 'cause I know you'll be lying."

"D-do you know what my vision was?" Ethan asked, looking kind of scared. I eyed him and gave a not-so-happy chuckle.

"Ethan. If I knew, would I be here waiting for you to tell me?" The last part came out louder than I had intended, but I couldn't help it. I _was _angry. Angry that he didn't trust me enough to tell me the vision he had about _us_.

"Benny, just let it go. It's nothing important. And I know that what I saw is not going to happen, so you don't have to worry about it!" He yelled the last part just like I had done before. When he finished he covered his face with his hands, probably to calm down.

"But your visions are never wrong." I said in confusion.

I grabbed his hands, taking them away from his face. We just stared at each other, saying nothing. My heart started beating faster as I realized just how close we were. I knew I should have backed away a little, but I didn't. I couldn't do anything but stare into those big brown eyes in front of me. I could feel his breath on my lips, and all I wanted to do was to kiss Ethan as hard as I could.

"Well this one has to be!" he shouted as he stood up, making me come back to reality. Whoa, so close!

Then it hit me. The strange behavior, the secrecy, the weird looks...it was all adding up.

That moment I knew Ethan's vision was of me kissing him. And I was pretty sure he didn't want that, the reason he was acting so strange.

I had to try to control myself. Now that I knew what he saw, maybe I could stop it from becoming true. It could work like that, couldn't it? I had to be careful. One wrong move and our friendship would be ruined. I had to show him I only wanted to be friends with him. Yes, I did want more, but that's not the point. I had to keep things between us as normal as they've always been. No, I couldn't risk losing Ethan over something as selfish as these feelings I had for him.


	5. Don't Tell Him

**Ethan's POV**

As I arrived to school, I saw Benny flirting with some girl, as usual. I wanted to look away, to ignore the sight, knowing I wouldn't like what I would see, but I just couldn't. I sighed. Why did I have to feel like this? What the hell was wrong with me?

"You ok?" asked a female voice that made me jump. I hadn't realized just how much attention I was paying to Benny and the blonde he was flirting with. I sighed again, disappointed in my self that I couldn't just ignore stuff like that. "Ethan?"

"Yeah, Sarah. Everything's fine." I said nervously. Big mistake. Sarah eyed me, a knowing expression on her face.

"I don't believe you." she simply said. I opened my mouth to say something, not even knowing exactly what, but she continued. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

I didn't say anything. What could I say, really? That I had just realized I'm in love with my best friend and I can't take my eyes off of him? Who knew what her reaction would be? What if she doesn't agree with the idea, or worse, what if she tells Benny?

"Is it about that vision you had a few days ago?"

"Kind of." It was, pretty much. That vision...opened my eyes, to put it like that. And I really wished it hadn't.

"Ethan...I know you don't really want to...but can you please tell me what the vision was about?" Sarah asked me. I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not. "Please? I swear it's not just out of curiosity! Maybe I can help you?" I gave up, knowing she would get me to tell her sooner or later anyway.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially Benny."

"I promise. Now are you going to tell me?" I could see that she was very curious, but I decided I should just trust her and see what happens.

"Okay." I said, getting more nervous. "We were walking home from school and...when he touched my shoulder...that's when I had it."

"I already knew that." Sarah interrupted me. "Go on."

"I had a vision about me and him...and we were kissing." That's when the vampire's eyes went wide. I tried not to think too much about that. "That's when I realized that..."

"That you love him?" I couldn't believe what I had just heard. The smile on Sarah's face as she said it confused me even more. As soon as she saw my reaction, she laughed a little. Not helping with the confusion. "I knew it!"

"How?" was all I managed to ask.

"Well, it's always been obvious you had a thing for each other..." she answered, that smile never leaving her face. I certainly wasn't expecting this kind of reaction.

"Wait, what? No, I do. He obviously doesn't feel the same way." I said, kinda sadly. I knew it was true, but that didn't mean I had to be happy with it. I just had to hide it from him.

"And how do you know that?" Sarah asked, her smile turning into a smirk, as she saw I had no answer to the question. "You said he was kissing you in the vision."

"Well yeah, but that could mean...a lot of things. No, he doesn't like me." I was pretty sure that Benny didn't have feelings for me. If he did, would he still flirt with girls like he was doing earlier? Didn't think so. The vision was most likely of me kissing him and he was responding to it out of pity. I already told myself I would control myself and stop it from becoming true. Because there was no way that Benny could actually feel the same way.

"Ethan, how can you be so blind?" the vampire said, in a tone that implied both amusement and pity. I just shook my head and sighed.

"Just...please don't tell him." I begged.

"Are you guys talking about me?" My heart stopped as I turned around, along with Sarah, to see Benny standing right in front of us. His expression was hard to read and it scared me. God, what had he heard?


	6. Is It That Obvious?

_**A/N: I know this has nothing to do with the story but I have to say it. I heard that the season finale aired in Canada two days ago, but with a never before seen scene in it. So, Canadians out there, mind posting it on Youtube or something so the rest of the world can see it? Pretty please? :)**_

_**Lol sorry about that. On with the story!**_

**Benny's POV**

I sighed in relief as the girl I was asking out turned me down and walked off. Makes no sense, right?

Of course I didn't like her. I just hoped Ethan had seen me flirt with her. So he could see everything was as normal as it could have been. I wanted him to know he shouldn't be worried about me trying to make a move on him.

Even though I wanted to so badly. Of course I couldn't do it. That would have ruined everything. So, instead, I just pretended I wasn't interested.

I could see Ethan in a corner, talking to Sarah. Of course. Should I have expected something else? I got a little closer, but they still couldn't see me, too caught up in the conversation. That's when I heard what they were talking about.

"You said he was kissing you in the vision." Sarah said, some kind of smirk visible on her face. Now I had my confirmation. I was right about his vision. I couldn't blame him for not wanting to tell me. Now it was official, I had to stop that vision from coming true, I knew I could. All I needed was self control.

"Well yeah, but that could mean...a lot of things. No, he doesn't like me." Oh Ethan, how wrong you were. But it was better to let him think like this than know the truth. It would have made things much easier.

"Ethan, how can you be so blind?" Stupid vampire, why did you have to be so observant? I was praying that Ethan wouldn't give up on his theory.

"Just...please don't tell him." was all my best friend said.

She didn't have to.

"Are you guys talking about me?" I asked and I wished I hadn't. Both of them turned around and saw me. Sarah looked uneasy while Ethan looked mortified.

"Uh...I..." Ethan obviously wasn't expecting me to hear their conversation. Now he knew I knew.

"Well, what do you think we were talking about?" Sarah asked and her expression showed that she knew my answer very well.

"E, I know what you're thinking right now." I said, ignoring the vampire, paying attention only to Ethan, who looked embarrassed and a little confused. I couldn't help thinking he looked totally adorable like that, but I shook that thought off. "Don't worry, nothing's gonna change."

"What?" Didn't he get what I was saying?

"The vision. It won't happen. Everything will stay the same. Things won't be awkward between us, ok?" I felt kind of weird after I said that. Hoping they don't notice, I faked a smile, trying to make it look as real as possible. "Gotta go."

As usual, I walked away when it became too much for me to handle. I sighed, realizing just how much of a coward I was.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Rory asked, appearing out of nowhere. Was I that obvious?

"Why would anything be wrong?" I entered the school as he followed me. God, why did he always have to get into other people's lives?

"It's obvious by the look on your face." the blonde said matter of factly. "C'mon, tell me!" I could tell he was almost begging. I groaned and glared at him.

"It's just...I don't know what to do about my feelings for someone. It's just so damn confusing." I doubted he knew what I meant by that.

"Are you talking about Ethan?" My eyes went wide as I slapped a hand over Rory's mouth, signaling him to shut up. He understood and talked more quietly this time. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How did you know?" I knew I wouldn't get away with lying because of my earlier action, so I just hoped the blonde would keep his mouth shut.

"Dude, it's pretty obvious." Rory said with a smirk. Was it really so obvious? "Don't worry, I won't tell." I stared at him oddly, before sighing in relief.

"Thank you." I said, finally flashing a real smile. Rory smiled back and laughed a little. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just...kinda cute how you keep your crush hidden so you don't ruin your friendship." the blonde replied as I stared at him.

It was kinda scary how much this guy knew.

_**A/N: I just realized that, for some reason, the chapters told from Benny's POV are usually longer than the ones from Ethan's, lol. Do you think I should also do other characters' POV as well? Like, Rory, Sarah, maybe even Erica (yep, I'm bringing her into this story too)? Just wanted to know your opinion on it. Also, I know I promised some of you that I would start a new story today, but I'm kinda tired, so I'll leave it for tomorrow. Don't be mad XD**_


	7. Plans

_**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been busy with school. Well, I still kinda am, but now I have some time to write, and I just can't help myself. I asked my best friend which story I should update today and she chose this so...Enjoy!**_

_**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to **_**JustMe133 ****_:) Love you!_**

**Rory's POV**

I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to tell Ethan about Benny's feelings, and another wanted to keep the secret. Either way, I would kinda be a bad friend. Why was friendship so confusing?

I was pretty sure that the feelings were mutual, but I promised I wouldn't tell. I knew I had to do something but I had no idea what. What could I do without ending up ruining everything?

If you think about it, it was pretty funny how they couldn't see it. _I_ could see something between them the very first day I met them, and we were little kids back then.

One of them had to make the first step. I knew that, if I tried to get Benny to do it, I would fail. And, if I said anything to Ethan about it, I would break my promise. So what could I do? I couldn't just let them keep it hidden like this. It would only get worse in time.

Well, if I couldn't say anything, maybe I could get them to confess. There had to be some way...

That's it, I got it! This was a job for Vampire Ninja.

**Sarah's POV**

I was at home, spending some time with my best friend, Erica, but I couldn't stop thinking about the boys' problem. I just listening to her talk, without paying any attention to what she was saying.

"Sarah." the blonde suddenly said, making me step out of my thoughts. Her tone made it obvious that she was getting annoyed. "If I knew you wouldn't pay attention to me, I wouldn't have come over."

"I'm sorry, Erica..." I apologized, feeling like a bad friend. "It's just...I have some other things on my mind right now."

"Yeah? Like what?" I just stared at her, not knowing what to say. I knew she was my best friend and all, but could I trust her with a secret that wasn't mine? "You know you can't keep secrets from me for too long, so just say it." 

"Erica, can I trust you?" She nodded as soon as I finished the question. "Do you promise you won't tell anybody?" I watched in confusion as her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, you finally did it!" she exclaimed, making me even more confused. "You finally started drinking human blood and don't want anyone to know, I get it."

"What? No! Erica, is that all you can think about?" Erica's face dropped as soon as she heard what I said. "No, this is not about me."

"Oh, is it about the dorks?" the blonde asked with a slight groan. "What did they do this time?"

"Nothing. And that's the problem..." She eyed me curiously. I took a deep breath. "Ethan likes Benny." I could see that this had caught her interest. "And I'm pretty sure it's mutual."

"Hm...Now that I think about it, it makes total sense." Erica said, interrupting me.

"Ethan had a vision about the two of them kissing." The blonde's eyes widened again. "But I think he's totally misinterpreting it."

"How?"

"He thinks Benny's just doing it out of pity and it will ruin their friendship. And Benny overheard us talking about it and I have no idea what he understood, but definitely not the actual thing. And both are pretty much afraid to admit that they like each other." I sighed and waited for Erica's reaction.

"Wow, they're even bigger dorks than I thought." I let out a small laugh. I couldn't disagree with that.

"I wanna help them somehow, but I have no idea how!" I saw a small smirk forming on Erica's face.

"Maybe I can help."

_**A/N: So Rory and Erica both have plans. Will they work? You'll have to wait and see...XD**_


	8. We Have To Do Something

_**A/N: Yes, I know it's been almost a year since I've last updated. And I am truly sorry for that. I promise that I will never keep you waiting for so long again. I hope I haven't lost readers because of it. Again, I'm really sorry.**_

**Ethan's POV**

It all felt like a nightmare. Why did things have to be so complicated? As if my confusion wasn't bad enough, I was pretty sure that my friendship with Benny had just been ruined.

He knew. He knew everything about my vision _and _my feelings for him. And he made it more than clear that he didn't feel the same way. I already knew that, of course, I didn't need any confirmation. Still, hearing him say how he would do anything he could for things to stay the same as they had always been...It had hurt a little.

And, of course, I knew things would never be the same again. No matter how much we tried, it was going to be different. When a person fell in love with their best friend, who didn't feel the same way, it was bound to become awkward. I really didn't want that to happen to us. We had been friends for ten years! How could this little thing ruin all of that?

But it was inevitable. I knew that we could never be the same best friends we had been until all of this. The way Benny had acted around me was the confirmation. He obviously felt uneasy about the whole situation and I couldn't blame him. It definitely had to be awkward for him as well. He just wanted to forget about it and keep our relationship the same as it had always been. Even though we both knew it was an impossible thing to do.

But what about the vision? If both of us were going to do anything to stop it from happening, why did I even have it? Could it be possible...? No! I had to get that thought out of my head! It was never going to happen. Now both of us were going to make sure.

Maybe...maybe the best solution right now was to avoid him. I really didn't like the idea, but...it was probably for the best.

**Benny's POV**

I had to admit it, I did feel better after that little talk with Rory. He wasn't freaked out. He didn't judge me. Even though I would never say it out loud, not in a million years, I was really lucky to have him as a friend.

But still, I can't help but feel bad about the whole thing. How was I going to act around Ethan from now on? He knew I knew about the vision so...things were definitely going to be awkward.

Look at me. I had started to overthink. This thing was making me go crazy. Why was I making everything so complicated? We could just forget about everything and our relationship could stay the same as before. It could definitely work if that was what both of us wanted.

Maybe that was the problem. The fact that, maybe, I didn't want things to stay the same. But getting what I want was totally impossible. Our friendship would either stay the same or be ruined forever. And frankly, none of these options sounded appealing to me. However, while the mere thought of the second option made me want to scream, the first one was at least better than nothing. So, I had to do everything I could to keep my friendship with Ethan going.

...Who am I kidding? Things would never be the same! No matter how much I tried to tell myself otherwise, I had to accept it. Our relationship was going to become awkward. All because of that stupid vision! Why did he have to have it? But more importantly, why did I have to be such an idiot and fall for my best friend?

I wasn't sure if I could talk to him normally right now. Maybe I should just avoid him for a while...

**Third Person POV**

"So, when do we put our plan into action?"

"Um, excuse me...Our plan? _I _came up with it."

Sarah and Erica were walking down the street, discussing their friends' problem. Ethan and Benny had been avoiding each other lately, so the girls were eager to finally use Erica's idea. They were going to get them to talk about the situation, confess their feelings and maybe become a couple. While it wasn't the best plan they had come up with, they were confident that it would work.

While they were still talking about it, the other vampire in the group approached them.

"What's up, ladies?" Rory greeted with a grin on his face, earning a chuckle from Sarah and an eye roll from Erica.

"We were just talking about a sort of complicated situation..." the brunette answered before an idea popped up in her head. "Hey, maybe you could help us?" She ignored the look that the taller girl was giving her.

"Of course! Tell me what it's all about!" the boy exclaimed excitedly. Erica rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"It's about the other two dorks." she said, but Rory didn't seem to get what she was implying. "Apparently, they like each other."

"I know."

"But they're both too scared to ruin their friendship." Sarah continued before a look of realization found its way on her face. "Wait, you know? From who?"

"Let's be real, it's pretty obvious. And Benny confirmed it." the boy said. "And they've been avoiding each other lately, but I have the perfect plan! We'll lock them somewhere all alone. That way, they'll just have to talk about it and it will all work out!" After hearing this, Sarah laughed a little quietly, while Erica had a look of horror on her face. "What?"

"You...just had the same idea as me." the blonde girl stated incredulously. "This just can't be happening."

"Apparently, it can." the shorter girl said with one last small laugh. "We were thinking about locking them in Ethan's house, preferably his room. While I'm babysitting, I'll take Jane out, and you'll get Benny there. Then, they'll be all alone and they'll _have _to talk about it."

"Perfect! I'll use my awesome vampire skills and bring him there before he even knows!" Rory said, while the two girls eyed him oddly.

"Rory, that's...actually better than my idea of stealing Ethan's cellphone and sending a text message to Benny to ask him to come over..." Erica said, the last part a bit more quietly. Sarah turned to her, a shocked look on her face.

"What? You never told me about that part of the plan!" The taller girl just shrugged. The brunette rolled her eyes and turned back to Rory. "Okay, since we can't come up with anything else, we'll just use your idea." The boy grinned at this.

It was official. Now the three vampires just had to wait for the right moment to put their plan into action.

_**A/N: Yes, I know the plan is kind of stupid, but, trust me, it will be fun XD **_

_**Hope you liked this chapter. I feel like my writing has improved a little. I was rereading my stories and I found so many mistakes! Oh well...**_


End file.
